I Read This in a Book Once
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Thor se despierta una noche sonrojado, con el corazón acelerado. Pensando que está gravemente enfermo, va adonde su hermano menor, Loki, por ayuda. La solución no es la que él esperaba. Thunderfrost (Thor/Loki). Traducción autorizada por OneWhoSitsWithTurtles.


Traducción autorizada por **OneWhoSitsWithTurtles**

**Resumen:** Thor se despierta una noche sonrojado, con el corazón acelerado. Pensando que está gravemente enfermo, va adonde su hermano menor, Loki, por ayuda. La solución no es la que él esperaba.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no me pertenece, obvio. La historia es de OneWhoSitsWithTurtles, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**I Read This in a Book Once**

Loki se despertó por el sonido de la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta de golpe y cerrada de nuevo. Este sólo le trajo a un estado de media conciencia, su mente estaba brumosa cuando registró los pasos apresurados aproximándose. Fue el cuerpo que saltó encima de él y un grito de—: ¡Ayuda! ¡Me muero! —lo que finalmente le sacudió el sueño.

— ¿Thor? —murmuró somnoliento, frotando sus ojos después de apartar las sábanas que previamente habían estado cubriendo su cabeza.

— ¡Loki, ayuda! —suplicó su hermano, arrodillándose junto a su cadera.

Loki sintió su cuerpo rodando ligeramente hacia Thor, donde estaba hundiendo el colchón. — ¿Qué sucede? —gruñó, ahora totalmente despierto pero no muy feliz de ser despertado enérgicamente en medio de la noche.

— ¡Estoy muriendo! —exclamó Thor de nuevo.

Loki le habría pateado fuera de la cama cualquier otra noche, pero hoy Thor sonaba genuinamente angustiado. Loki se sacudió el cansancio y la molestia y enfocó la atención en su hermano. — ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —preguntó mientras usaba su magia para encender algunas luces cercanas en la habitación. Con la iluminación adecuada pudo ver que Thor parecía sonrojado, pero, por lo demás, bien.

Thor negó con la cabeza. —No recuerdo qué estaba soñando. Sólo me desperté de repente y me dí cuenta de que debo estar muy enfermo.

—No pareces enfermo —argumentó Loki, apartando totalmente las sábanas para arrodillarse frente a Thor y verle mejor.

—Pero siento como si estuviera quemándome —se quejó Thor, tomando una de las manos de Loki con la suya y presionándola en su frente. Loki podía sentir el calor que el cuerpo de su hermano estaba irradiando y sabía que esa no era su temperatura normal.

—Una fiebre, tal vez —ofreció, pensativo.

— ¡Pero eso no es todo! —comenzó Thor de nuevo, luciendo incluso más desesperado con el paso del tiempo. Esta vez la mano de Loki fue puesta sobre el corazón de Thor, que pudo sentir latiendo rápidamente en su pecho—. Mi corazón se acelera y me siento sin aliento y realmente incómodo.

Loki podía creerlo. En los pocos minutos que Thor había estado allí, no se había sentado todavía. Thor siempre era un niño activo pero no solía ser tan inquieto. — ¿Sin embargo, por qué viniste a mí? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a un sanador?

Thor se quedó inmóvil y rápidamente apartó la mirada, haciendo que Loki sintiera curiosidad de inmediato. —Porque esta enfermedad hizo algo más también...

Después de unos pocos minutos de silencio, Loki rodó los ojos. — ¿Qué hizo, Thor? —preguntó. Thor mordió su gran labio inferior—. No puedo ayudarte si no sé qué sucede —añadió.

—Es realmente vergonzoso —se quejó Thor, Loki le miró impaciente. Thor suspiró y movió su mano hacia abajo—. Uh... Bueno, me hizo más... grande.

— ¿Perdón? —Loki alzó una ceja, sin comprender. Thor se veía igual que en la cena.

—Mi, em...—Thor lamió sus labios nerviosamente—. Mi pene —susurró—. Se hizo más grande y está tan sensible e incómodo que casi duele.

Thor se movió de nuevo y Loki sintió sus propias mejillas sonrojarse cuando vio la parte baja del cuerpo de su hermano. Los pantalones de dormir de Thor eran muy grandes y holgados para él, pero cuando Loki supo que buscar, pudo distinguir una ligera protuberancia en la tela. Bien, esto era embarazoso, agravado por el hecho de que Thor claramente no tenía idea de qué le sucedía. No quería decir que Loki supiera mucho, pero al menos tenía una idea básica de un libro que había encontrado escondido en un rincón de la biblioteca del palacio.

Loki estuvo tentado a sólo decirle a Thor que se fuera; su vergüenza era contagiosa. Pero Thor parecía tan asustado y Loki se sentía cálido y especial sabiendo que Thor había acudido a él por ayuda, y que Loki sabía como ayudarlo. Así que intentó ignorar su incomodidad y centrarse en lo que había leído en el libro. —No estás muriendo —dijo primero, intentando calmar a Thor—. Sólo estás excitado o...—intentó recordar la palabra que el libro utilizaba. No había tenido sentido para el al principio—. ¿Caliente?

— ¿Me han crecido cuernos?* —Thor hizo un sonido sospechosamente parecido a un gemido cuando alzó las manos para tocarse la cabeza.

—No, estás bien —aseguró Loki de nuevo con rapidez, levantando las manos en un gesto tranquilizador.

—No me siento bien —dijo Thor, aún inquieto.

—Está bien. Hay un remedio para eso —le dijo Loki—. Ni siquiera tenemos que ir a ver a un sanador. Sólo...—Loki tragó con dificultad—. Quítate la ropa y acuéstate.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Thor apresuradamente, sonrojándose más—. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo confía en mí —dijo Loki con suavidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando aquellas palabras causaron que Thor se calmara un poco e hiciera lo que le había dicho. Loki permaneció de rodillas en la cama cuando Thor se sacó la camisa y la tiró a un lado antes de acostarse sobre su espalda. El problema de Thor estaba ahora, de una manera muy obvia, formando una especie de tienda de campaña en sus calzoncillos. Loki pudo ver las caderas de Thor levantándose ligeramente y escuchó un gemido medio disgustado cuando este tiró de sus calzoncillos, la tela arrastrándose contra su sensible piel—. Lo estás haciendo bien —le tranquilizó en voz baja.

Thor no le estaba mirando cuando dejó caer los calzoncillos sobre el borde de la cama. Loki notó que las caderas de Thor aún se levantaban ligeramente, empujando su hinchada y dura longitud en el aire vacío. — ¿Qué me sucede? —preguntó Thor de nuevo.

—Tu cuerpo desea aparearse* —explicó Loki, moviéndose nerviosamente más cerca, hasta que estuvo arrodillado al lado de la cadera de Thor. No pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por el cuerpo expuesto de Thor. Thor ya había empezado a crecer un poco más alto que él y parecía estar más inclinado naturalmente a desarrollar músculos. Su piel estaba bronceada por el sol, brillando ligeramente mientras sudaba.

Loki sintió que su propio cuerpo enrojecía con el calor antes de forzar la sensación a alejarse. Le preocupaba que la condición pudiera ser contagiosa.

— ¡¿Aparearse?! —exclamó Thor, sentándose a medias hasta que Loki posó una mano en su pecho y le regresó a la cama—. ¡Pero eso suena serio! ¿Realmente deberíamos hacer esto? Somos hermanos.

Loki pensó en ello por un momento. Sus ojos sosteniendo la mirada de Thor. —Si es serio, entonces, ¿no crees que como hermanos hacemos la mejor pareja? Hemos pasado muchas cosas. Podemos pasar por esto también. Confío en ti.

—Yo también confío en ti —ofreció Thor suavemente, aunque su voz sonó forzada.

Thor aún parecía inseguro, y Loki dudó. —Puedes ir a un sanador si prefieres —sugirió, aunque la idea, extrañamente, le enojaba.

Su enojo se desvaneció cuando Thor negó con la cabeza y alcanzó a sostener su mano. —Si tengo que aparearme con alguien, quiero que seas tú. —Loki sintió palabras brotando en su interior, aunque no estaba seguro de qué iba a decir. Pero Thor interrumpió—: Ahora, por favor, ¿qué hay que hacer?

—Necesito...—Loki se calló. Las palabras que tenía que decir parecían tan vulgares, a pesar de que enviaron una pequeña emoción por su cuerpo cuando las pensó. Decidió saltarse las explicaciones y sólo enfocarse en aliviar a Thor. Extendió la mano y la envolvió cautelosamente alrededor de la base de la polla de Thor. Sus dedos apenas se lograron estirar por el ancho de la misma y sus ojos se encontraron cuando Loki le sintió temblar bajo su toque—. ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó dudoso.

—No lo sé. —Thor sonó más jadeante que antes—. Pero me hace querer más.

Loki mordió su labio inferior en concentración y asintió, recordando los otros pasos que el libro sugería. Manteniendo su agarre alrededor de Thor, Loki arrastró su mano lentamente hacia arriba por la palpitante longitud. Thor jadeó sin aliento y Loki apartó su mano. — ¿Te lastimé?

Los ojos de Thor se abrieron en un revoloteo después de ser cerrados estrechamente segundos antes. Thor le miró con algo de aturdimiento. —Más.

Otra oleada de calor llenó el cuerpo de Loki por el deseo en la voz de su hermano. —No quiero lastimarte —se preocupó incluso mientras rodeaba la base de Thor con sus ágiles dedos de nuevo

—Se siente tan bien, Loki —murmuró Thor con los ojos perdidos y las mejillas rojas—. Por favor. —Thor no solía suplicar y Loki de repente deseó que lo hiciera, sintiendo la energía traspasar su cuerpo.

Con nueva determinación, sabiendo que su anterior acción se había sentido bien para su hermano, Loki desplazó su mano hacia arriba de nuevo. Thor emitió un gemido suavemente desde el fondo de su garganta cuando sus caderas rozaron un poco, siguiendo la mano de Loki mientras esta se deslizaba a la cabeza. Nunca había visto a Thor tan sumiso antes, dejando a Loki a cargo de su cuerpo, o escucharlo siendo tan escandaloso. Pero Loki se encontró rápidamente con que se estaba haciendo adicto a hacer que Thor gimiera para él, haciendo que su cuerpo deseara su toque.

Empezó a deslizar su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la polla de Thor en una acción de bombeo lento que el libro había descrito. El primer par de caricias fueron bien, Loki comenzaba a ganar confianza en sus métodos cuando Thor emitió un ruido de molestia, con sus caderas alejándose sutilmente. Los movimientos de Loki se disminuyeron hasta parar. — ¿Hice algo mal?

Thor pareció arrepentido. —Se siente asombroso, pero irrita un poco.

Loki observó a Thor con tristeza, no muy seguro de qué hacer. Entonces recordó algo más que había leído. —Necesito humedecer mi mano —dijo más para sí mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—No me dejes —suplicó Thor, su voz un poco ronca.

—Volveré —prometió Loki por sobre su hombro. Corrió hacia su cuarto de baño y cogió una botella de loción, que utilizaba para evitar que su piel se secara, antes de regresar. Estaba perfectamente consciente de la forma en como su ropa se presionaba y rozaba contra su piel; se sentía como si sus nervios estuvieran encendidos por primera vez en su vida.

Regresó a la cama rápidamente, fascinado por la vista de Thor tirado desnudo sobre sus sábanas, su polla gruesa y dura curvada contra su abdomen; esperando por él. Loki cubrió sus manos con la loción y volvió con entusiasmo a la carne de Thor. Esta vez cuando bombeó con su mano de arriba a abajo, Thor gimió fuerte y extendido y susurró—: Sí.

Tomando esto como aprobación, Loki comenzó a subir con un ritmo lento, centrado en los ruidos que Thor estaba haciendo y en la sensación de la carne deslizándose sin esfuerzo por su puño. Le gustaba lo dura y sólida que se sentía la polla de Thor en sus manos y, curioso, apretó ligeramente. Thor gruñó y comenzó a jadear, sus caderas levantándose un poco.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Loki. Sólo cuando habló se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin aliento también.

—No lo sé —admitió Thor, con la boca abierta mientras jadeaba—. Siento que estoy empeorando. Estoy tan caliente...—Thor interrumpió sus propias palabras con una maldición cuando Loki retorció su mano en un movimiento ascendente, sin detener sus movimientos—. Me siento como si fuera a estallar en llamas. Pero no quiero que se detenga.

Loki no quería que Thor muriera, pero Thor no parecía querer detener esto. Y Loki estaba disfrutando la sensación mientras Thor comenzaba a a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, presionándose contra su puño repetidamente. Se sentía cada vez más ansioso por el pensamiento de darle a Thor más placer, de que estaban apareándose.

—Más apretado —pidió Thor en un momento, el sonido de su respiración llenó la habitación. Loki se obligó a apretar un poco su agarre y sintió como la polla de Thor palpitaba en gratitud. Arrastró su mano de nuevo hacia arriba y rodeó la cabeza de la longitud de Thor con su palma, notando que Thor estaba comenzando a derramar un líquido viscoso desde su hendedura.

Thor comenzó a susurrar el nombre de Loki una y otra vez, incitándole. Loki untó el líquido con su dedo antes de deslizar su mano hacia abajo, esta lo hizo suavemente de nuevo. Las caderas de Thor estaban alzándose con una velocidad casi violenta mientras Loki comenzaba a bombearle a un ritmo más demandante, observando más liquido chorrear sobre sus dedos en movimiento. Loki no estaba seguro de que le había poseído, pero de repente sintió curiosidad por saber como sabía el líquido. Sintió la urgencia de sentirlo en su lengua. Mientras continuaba moviendo su puño de arriba a abajo, permitiéndole a Thor acelerar en su agarre, Loki inclinó su cabeza.

Primero pasó la lengua contra la caliente punta de la polla de Thor, lamiendo una pequeña gota de líquido. Sabía salado en su lengua; no particularmente agradable, pero tampoco horrible. La reacción de Thor, por otro lado, fue muy satisfactoria. Aún estaba diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, aunque también estaba empezando a decirle lo bien que se sentía, cuan genial y perfecto era Loki.

Motivado y feliz de complacer, Loki situó su mano libre sobre la cadera de Thor para equilibrarse. Continuó masturbándole con su otra mano, sonsacando el placer de Thor en forma de ruidos y más líquido de su cuerpo. Luego, sintiéndose valiente, Loki dejó caer su cabeza aún más. Cerró sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Thor y chupó, extrayendo más líquido con su boca. El sonido que Thor hizo fue obsceno y Loki se habría preocupado de que alguien se despertara y les escuchara si no hubiera estado tan centrado en Thor. Le gustaba el modo en el que Thor se estremecía bajo él y le decía cuan perfecto era cada vez que Loki le rodeaba con la lengua.

—Loki, yo...—comenzó Thor y luego gimió lo suficiente alto como para que el ruido hiciera eco. Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero las palabras de Thor sonaban como una mezcla de advertencia y suplica por más.

Escuchar a Thor decir su nombre así había hecho que Loki gimiera y permitiera que un poco más de la longitud se deslizara en su boca. Fue entonces que Thor empujó de forma tan violenta que Loki casi perdió el equilibrio, su mano estaba inmóvil y simplemente sosteniendo con firmeza la polla de Thor. Cerca de la mitad de la longitud de Thor se empujó en la boca de Loki, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, globos del líquido de Thor comenzaron a cubrir su lengua y llenar su boca. Chorro tras chorro se dispararon en su boca hasta que se comenzaron a derramar por sus labios.

Loki se vio obligado a alejarse, jadeando por aire. Tres gruesos chorros más del líquido viscoso golpearon su mejilla, más de ello goteaba por su mentón, de donde se había derramado de su boca. Se sentía sucio, pero por una vez no le molestó. En lugar de ello, simplemente se sentó sobre sus talones y gimió, abrumado por el calor que estaba llenando su cuerpo.

Thor permaneció tirado sobre la cama, con la piel cubierta con un brillo de sudor, su pecho subiendo y cayendo rápidamente mientras luchaba por respirar. Thor le miró luego de un minuto, pareciendo sorprendentemente tímido. Fue sólo entonces que golpeó a Loki lo personales e intimas que habían sido sus acciones. Se sintió tímido también, y un poco inseguro, pero también más cercano a Thor ahora. Conectado.

Permitió que Thor tirara de él hacia el colchón. Este trazó un dedo por el líquido viscoso en la cara de Loki con curiosidad, antes de agarrar una esquina de las sábanas para limpiarle. — ¿Cómo supiste como hacerlo?

—Lo leí en un libro una vez —dijo Loki, dejando que Thor le condujera hasta que estuvo contra su costado cálido—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Me siento genial. Todo gracias a ti —le elogió Thor, sosteniéndole más cerca—. Se sintió tan bien lo que hiciste, y ahora me siento tan suelto y relajado. Y siento...—Thor le miró a los ojos a través de sus pestañas estúpidamente largas—. Me siento más cercano a ti. —El brazo que sostenía a Loki se apretó.

—Yo también —susurró Loki, feliz de no estar sólo en esto. También estaba feliz de haber encontrado ese libro, a pesar que no parecía útil antes de ahora. Loki se sorprendió cuando Thor se acercó más, pero no le alejó. Después de un momento, Loki sintió los labios de Thor presionándose sobre los suyos. No se resistió, en lugar de ello, cerró los ojos para disfrutar la forma en la que los nervios en sus labios y bajo su columna vertebral hormiguearon hasta que Thor se apartó. Loki abrió los ojos, sientiéndose un poco confuso—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Es un beso. Madre y padre lo hacen —le recordó Thor, viéndose un poco inseguro ahora—. Pensé que podría sentirse bien. Y sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

Loki se desperezó, disfrutando la agradable confusión. —Se sintió bien. —Thor pareció poco convencido—. ¿Tal vez lo hicimos mal?

Loki se estremeció cuando el brazo libre de Thor se extendió, su mano sosteniendo la nuca de Loki y acercándole un poco más enérgicamente a un segundo beso. Esta vez sus labios se deslizaron junto con el impacto, Loki inclinó su cabeza mientras sus labios se fundían. Inhaló rápidamente por su nariz y profundizó el beso. Todo su cuerpo se movió con sus labios y Loki de repente jadeó en la boca de Thor y se arqueó, el placer floreciendo en su interior cuando un choque sacudió su ingle.

Ambos rompieron el beso y se vieron a los ojos antes de mirar hacia abajo. Allí Loki pudo ver que sus propios calzoncillos estaban formando una gran protuberancia, su polla hinchada, dura y palpitando. Había estado tan centrado en el placer de Thor que ni siquiera había registrado el suyo mas allá del calor que emanaba. —Debe ser contagioso —dijo Thor, aunque no sonaba muy preocupado ahora que había sobrevivido a la experiencia. Thor alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia la de Loki, viéndole excitado y travieso—. ¿Verme y ayudarme te hicieron querer aparearte conmigo?

Hubo algo en la voz de Thor, profunda y ronca, que tuvo a Loki gimoteando en respuesta a aquellas palabras. —Thor, por favor.

— ¿Por favor qué? —le provocó Thor. Loki sintió la mano de Thor ya sosteniéndole y deslizándose por debajo de su camisa, trazando la piel desnuda.

—Apareate conmigo —fue todo lo que Loki pensó en decir, sintiéndose tonto, pero sin importarle—. Quiero sentir tu placer —susurró, gimiendo de nuevo cuando Thor le atrajo a otro beso. Sus labios se movieron juntos ahora, desordenados y sin coordinación, pero no menos apasionados. Mientras continuaban besándose, Loki sintió como Thor le quitaba la ropa, ambos deteniéndose lo suficiente para que Loki fuera despojado de su ropa.

Por un par de breves segundos, Loki se sintió avergonzado estando desnudo frente a su hermano. Pero entonces recordó que ya había visto a Thor desnudo y arqueándose de placer; podían compartir esto. Después de que su estado de auto-conciencia se desvaneciera, Loki presionó su cuerpo contra el de Thor, buscando el calor que desprendía su hermano. Se sentía increíble tener la piel de Thor contra la suya, los labios de Thor robando su aliento y sus manos manteniéndole cerca.

Aunque Thor había estado extremadamente sumiso antes, ahora estaba posesivo y agarrador, pasando sus manos sobre todo el cuerpo de Loki. Continuaron besándose, tratando de aprender un ritmo y movimiento que funcionaran, y Loki comenzó a restregarse contra el muslo de Thor. Sin romper el beso, Thor enganchó una mano bajo el muslo de su hermano y tiró hasta que la pierna de Loki estuvo sobre la suya, con su necesitada polla frotándose contra la caliente piel de Thor. —Thor —jadeó, apartándose lo suficiente para jadear a pesar de que no podía alejarse mucho con Thor manteniendo siempre una mano en su nuca.

Thor sonrió contra sus labios, respirando un poco más rápido para igualar a Loki. —Dilo de nuevo —exigió.

La atención de Loki cayó en la mano de Thor, que se deslizó por su muslo hasta llegar a agarrar su culo. Thor apretó con fuerza y entonces empujó a Loki hacia adelante, controlando sus movimientos y haciéndole presionar la polla con más insistencia sobre su muslo. —Thor —gimió Loki, sin importarle cuan dominante estaba siendo Thor—. Thor.

— ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Thor. Era una pregunta estúpida cuando considerabas las acciones de Loki. Pero Thor sonaba genuinamente curioso, lo que era comprensible dado que esto era nuevo para los dos. En respuesta, Loki asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante para otro beso, sin siquiera pensar que apenas podía jadear y gimotear contra los labios de Thor—. ¿Sabes lo asombroso que te ves, hermano? —preguntó Thor, rozando sus labios—. Podría hacer esto por siempre.

Loki asintió de nuevo, incoherente por primera vez en su vida desde que podía recordar. Las palabras se le habían escapado, su mente no distinguía más que de la sensación de su polla empujándose contra el muslo de Thor. Loki enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Thor, clavándose contra el pecho de este. Thor estaba comenzando a alzar su muslo rítmicamente, pero Loki casi no lo necesitaba. Había perdido el completo control de su cuerpo mientras se oprimía contra Thor, montando su muslo. Podía sentir sus pulmones ardiendo, su columna vertebral doliendo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en un arco.

Quería seguir besando a Thor, pero ya se sentía mareado de placer y falta de oxígeno. Para transigir, Loki se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su cabeza en la curva donde se unían el cuello y el hombro de Thor. Se sentía demasiado bien y el placer estaba incrementándose. Loki se sintió tan lleno de él, como si pudiera explotar. Nunca había sentido tal sensación antes y apenas podía comprenderla, su mente tartamudeó una pausa hasta que no hubo más que tacto y movimientos.

Su palpitante polla ya estaba comenzando a derramar su propio líquido viscoso sobre la piel de Thor, facilitando la fricción que Loki había sentido contra él antes. Basándose en la anterior culminación de Thor y la manera en la que se sentía ahora, supo que no duraría mucho más, pero se sentía sobre-calentado y desesperado, mordiendo la piel de Thor para contenerse de gimotear muy alto, su agitada respiración rozando el cuello de su hermano. —Tócame —suplicó, sus ojos cerrados mientras intentaba durar más.

Thor tuvo que maniobrar un poco con su mano para moverla entre las piernas de Loki, y Loki gimió de frustración cuando el cambio de ángulo significó que no podía restregarse más contra el muslo de Thor. Pero entonces la mano ardiente de este estaba envolviéndose en su polla, lo suficientemente apretada para hacer que Loki se estremeciera incluso antes de que Thor iniciara un ritmo torpe. La forma en la que el puño de Thor le tocaba era muy torpe e insegura, pero también ansiosa. Era todo lo que Loki necesitaba. Le gustaba saber que Thor era tan nuevo en esto como él, que estaban explorando sus cuerpos por primera vez.

La mano de Thor estaba casi muy apretada, muy caliente y muy ruda, pero Loki la amaba de todas formas. Se comenzó a mover en el puño de Thor sin ritmo, estremeciéndose cada vez que su polla se deslizaba por el agarre de este. Fue cuando sintió un dedo de Thor rozar contra la hendedura de su polla, que Loki gritó el nombre de su hermano, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante mientras se encontraba con su liberación. Se sentía como si fuego y electricidad fluyeran por sus venas, Loki convulsionando y sacudiéndose mientras Thor continuaba extrayendo de su longitud el líquido viscoso y blanco que cubría su mano y su muslo.

Loki tembló violentamente con una ola final del placer cuando Thor torció su agarre ligeramente. Y entonces colapsó en sus brazos, jadeando con fuerza mientras Thor le abrazaba. Los oídos de Loki zumbaban, su mente estaba confusa. Todo lo que realmente podía registrar eran sus pieles juntas. Loki nunca se había sentido así de suelto y relajado, cada musculo calmándose y descansando después del anterior esfuerzo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Thor, sonriendo con complicidad. Loki le respondió con un beso lánguido—. Por favor, dime que aún tienes ese libro.

Sintiendo que sus ojos caían con agotamiento, Loki asintió y tarareó. Enrolló sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo más caliente de Thor y se aferró a él, arrimándose más cerca. — ¿Te quedas conmigo? —preguntó con timidez.

—Por supuesto —coincidió Thor fácilmente, moviéndose momentáneamente para extender las sábanas sobre ellos antes de acercar a Loki de nuevo. Yacieron en silencio por largos y cómodos minutos. Pero Loki podía saber qué estaba pensando Thor, basándose en la tensión en sus brazos—. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

Loki gimió con cansancio, aunque la petición le hacía sentir increíblemente cálido y deseado. Quería sentir ese placer de nuevo, quería compartirlo con Thor y explorar su cuerpo. Pero por ahora estaba cansado y bastante contento exactamente donde estaba. —Mañana.

— ¿Y podemos intentar cosas nuevas? —añadió Thor, sonando un poco demasiado ansioso y despierto ahora.

—Mañana —prometió Loki de nuevo. Sintió los labios de Thor rozar su mejilla mientras se encontraba a la deriva del sueño más relajante de su vida.

**FIN**

* * *

_**N/T:**_

(*) Caliente ("Cachondo" -no me gusta esta otra xD-) es Horny en inglés. Cuernos es "Horns". De allí que Thor preguntara si le habían salido cuernos, dado que creyó que Horny estaba relacionado con Horn.

(*) Aparearse, "to mate" en inglés. Sí, es un término que se utiliza en animales, pero así estaba y así es y punto... xDD.

* * *

Bueno, al final sobrevivieron, que suerte, ¿no?  
Hahahaha.  
_Gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
